


The island of the broken

by Saevet_ald



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Confused Hinata Hajime, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Hajime Is A Fucking Dumbass, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Hurt/Comfort, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Project | Hope Cultivation Plan, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tired Hinata Hajime, We still love him though, dumb bitch go to sleep, hajime is not very smart when it comes to taking care of himself, he loves them all, no one: me: comforting one of my kins with another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saevet_ald/pseuds/Saevet_ald
Summary: "Izuru-" Akane started, but he just glanced at her, and she was silent again."What is it, bitch? I sure hope you will carefully choose your next words because there is no Monokuma to punish me now."
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 17
Kudos: 256
Collections: Komahina





	The island of the broken

Hajime was tired.

He and the survivors of the Neo-World Program woke up a long time ago. The Future Foundation continued to give them some support when it came to basic needs, but most of the time, they had to work alone.

And they had a lot of work.

The Future Foundation couldn't supply them endlessly, so they had to start making everything on their own, preparing cottages on their own, and, most importantly - get a stable source of food on their own. They had all the supplies they needed, but it took a lot of energy from everyone. It required knowledge - that they sometimes didn't have - time, and effort. They were all exhausted.

Especially Hajime.

Because he couldn't stand the state that the broken simulation created.

They all had nightmares because their memories were slowly coming back, mixed up together. Sometimes, Hajime rushed to a cottage in the middle of the night to make sure that someone won't hurt themselves on accident. Or on purpose

If he had a good night, he could take up to five hours of sleep. He wasn't always so lucky, though.

Then, they received a message that it's time to wake up everyone else and that there's a safe way to do that. Needless to say, they were overwhelmed with happiness, which disappeared when they realized that it'll be way harder than expected.

The survivors started with Mikan. Mostly because she was the ultimate nurse, and she could help with taking care of everyone else. It was a painful process to watch for Hajime because he had to participate from the back of his head while Kamukura took control. He didn't like letting him go. He was unpredictable. And he took complete control for a long time, which put Hinata in a fight-or-flight mode whenever they switched. Izuru also didn’t enjoy ‘fronting’, so they were both content most of the time.

But this time, they had to do it for everyone's sake.

Tsumiki woke up screaming. She tried to push away Fuyuhiko and Izuru with everything she had, crying, yelling, and choking on her tears. Akane had to help them to let Izuru quickly find something, anything that would calm her down.

When they managed to find out what's going on, Sonia was the one to comfort her. She was the kindest of them all and the only one who could fully express it, helping Mikan understand that she wasn't dead and that she wasn’t stuck in her own execution anymore.

They quickly came up with a way to neutralize the memory of Junko's despair, glad that it worked the first time.

Mikan was slowly putting herself together, but she insisted that she can help with waking up everyone else. Sometimes Izuru joined in, but he was usually fighting with Hajime over it. They both needed a lot of time to heal, and Kamukura couldn't stand being around any of the remnants of despair. 

One time he joined willingly was when they had to wake up Nagito.

Komaeda was the only person to be quiet as he opened his eyes. His breath didn't change one bit. He only looked at the air in front of him blindly, like he was seeing something that everyone couldn't.

"Wake up, Komaeda," Izuru gave him his hand. Nagito shuddered and looked back at him. He slowly moved his left hand, but Kamukura shook his head. "Not this one. Yours."

That seemed to break Nagito's shelter, and tears slowly dripped down his face as he took Izuru's hand. 

No one else said a word.

***

It's been a month since they all woke up, starting with Mikan and ending with the luckster. The class created a rhythm for their life, dealing with their tasks in small teams, to make it more effective. Kazuichi and Nekomaru were dealing with fixing stuff that Fuyuhiko, Akane, and Peko gave them while searching the island and trying to make it more comfortable to live. Nagito with Ibuki took care of the seeds and, after that plants, that the Future Foundation gave them. Teruteru was cooking, using the supplies from Nagito and Ibuki, meanwhile, Mikan was responsible for everything that could require a nurse. Gundham made sure that the animals, like chickens and other kinds of livestock, had everything they needed, and because Sonia refused to leave his side, she joined him, learning quickly. Mahiru, with help from Hiyoko, made sure that everyone had the time and possibility to take a break and entertain themselves. Impostor maintained a stable connection with the Future Foundation, and Hajime (when he wasn't helping him) made sure that everything was going smoothly.

Which meant that he participated in every single task there was to do.

He was available for them at every single moment of day and night. Whether it was a tree that fell after a storm or a nightmare, he was there, ready to help, fight or fix. After some time, Izuru had to force him to go in the back of the mind space from time to time, to make the body rest. 

They were fighting about this a lot. Hajime insisted that he can do more, that he can be better, and Izuru reminded him that their body isn't perfect and that he's damaging both of them. Before they agreed that he's at least going to eat with everyone, Hajime's nightmares got worse, so he overworked himself even more to take his mind away from the memories and flashbacks.

They both broke one night after a hard storm that ruined a week of their hard work. Everyone was quietly eating (or playing with) what Teruteru prepared that day. Hajime was listening to everyone's problems and what they needed to fix the damage.

"The road is out," Fuyuhiko continued. "We need at least three days to clear it from the trees. We won't make it until the next storm. February is ending. From now on, it'll only get worse and worse."

"The hospital was untouched!" Mikan said and then started to mumble something, but no one understood what she wanted to say.

"That's great, but we need to know what was  _ damaged _ ," Kazuichi sighed. "We don't need the hospital at the moment."

Mikan bit her lip and looked down, whispering a weak apology. Hajime shook his head in response.

"No, that's also useful." He stood up, looking out the window. There was so much to do. He wasn't sure if they will make it. "If we only focus on what's fucked up, we will fall apart again. If the hospital is alright, we don't have to worry about any injuries for now. You never know when something happens," he added, looking at Souda.

"So what's the plan, Hajime? If there's-" Nagito started, but Hiyoko interrupted him.

"You want to help?" She scoffed. "You never do anything anyway. You watch some stupid plants grow and relax while we do the whole work. I'm sure that everything that turns out to be edible is Ibuki's job."

Hajime held back a groan.

"That's not true! Ibuki thinks that-"

"Shut up, Mioda," Hiyoko mocked.

"Hiyoko, you're not helping right now," Nagito pointed out. "I don't have anything good to offer - you're right. But we need to work together now, as Ultimates, and-"

"When will you stop that  _ Ultimates _ and  _ hope _ bullshit?!" Fuyuhiko stood up. "Hiyoko is right. You never help much, and there were times when you just fucked up our work. Be so kind, and do what Hajime tells you. He's the one doing his job here."

"Guys, please..." Hinata sighed, but no one paid attention to him.

"He's right, though." Teruteru nodded to the yakuza. "Even in the New-World Program, you only made us confused, and you caused more despair than anyone here."

Nagito flinched, but he didn't say anything. Hajime, on the other hand, took a few steps forward, but Akane stopped him. "No, Hajime, it's time we talked about this."

Nagito was slowly retreating as more and more of his classmates stood up, surrounding him, not responding to the pointless accusations.

"If you weren't there, we wouldn't go through so much!"

"You started the killing game!"

"You worked with Monokuma!"

"You tried to kill us!"

"You're only making things harder!"

Nagito just stood there, silent, nodding to every remark. He looked at the floor, not daring to glance at anyone in front of him. They were right - he fucked up. He wasn't supposed to wake up from the simulation.

"Say something, motherfucker!" Fuyuhiko yelled, grabbing his shirt. "You don't even try to apologize, huh? You know everything, and you don't even feel sorry!" He shoved Komaeda against the wall, and someone screamed in agreement. "For what?! For your hope?! THERE IS NO HOPE ANYMORE!" 

Nagito laughed weakly, taking everything rather quietly. He deserved it. From time to time, someone (at this point, he didn't want to look at their faces) pushed him, but it wasn't anything he couldn't take. He went through worse. He deserved it.

When he was going to get another nudge, suddenly Fuyuhiko and a couple of other people landed on the floor a few meters away. Nagito - who at this point was barely standing - looked at the figure that appeared in front of him. Hajime (or Izuru, Komaeda couldn't tell) was standing as a shield between Nagito and everyone else. He was mad. Even furious, judging from his posture. He moved so quickly that no one had a chance to react.

"THAT IS ENOUGH," he said that with so much force that everyone looked down. Even the ones that weren't participating.

"Izuru-" Akane started, but he just glanced at her, and she was silent again.

"What is it, bitch? I sure hope you will carefully choose your next words because there is no Monokuma to punish me now."

She shook her head, showing with every single muscle of her body that she apologizes. 

Kamukura looked at them all. No one dared to look him in the eyes when the red one was almost glowing with rage.

"You're all so pathetic. Every day when I look at you through Hinata's soft eyes, I feel nothing but disgust. You look for an enemy to fight, trying to ignore that the only monsters here are standing in this room."

No one said anything. No one dared to defy Izuru Kamukura, the Ultimate hope.

The Ultimate despair.

"You look at him with hatred," he said, pointing at Nagito, "when many of you did the same things he did. Tanaka, can you look at Nevermind with so much love after the countless lives that she took? Are those pretty grey eyes still as bloodthirsty as they were before, or do they bring you as much joy as your smile gives her?"

Gundham didn't answer, but his hand clenched into a fist.

"Souda, do you remember the screams of terror that your face caused? How many people did you kill with your machines, hm? Hundreds? Thousands? Mindless genocide was your specialty, if I remember correctly. But if I'm wrong, feel free to point something out. After all, my memories mixed up with Hinata's."

No one said a word.

"Owari, I'm sure this food is good. I hope you like it. Just make sure that no one is missing. After all, we all know what Hanamura likes. I heard humans taste like rabbits."

"Please, stop..." Mahiru started. "We know what we did. It hunts us every day, so please..."

"Did you ask them to stop just a minute ago? Or did I have to interfere?" Izuru asked with a strange kind of softness in his voice. Mahiru looked up with fear. But she still looked up.

"We messed up, and I'm sorry, but give us a chance. We're scared."

Izuru exhaled and turned to Nagito, ignoring Mahiru.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes."

"Anything broken?"

"No, just a few bruises, but-"

"Do you need a checkup?"

"No, and-"

"Tsumiki, take care of him." The nurse didn't move, shaking and clinging to Ibuki, so he sighed, irritated. "Didn't you hear me?  ** GET UP ** ."

She ran up to them, staying as far away from Izuru as possible. Nagito insisted that he didn't need help, but Kamukura gave him a cold gaze, and he didn't say another word.

"I'm disappointed," the man started. "You're breaking again, and it was only a month since the last one woke up. You all rely on Hajime, even though it isn't his responsibility to fix any of you." He paused, seeing that Mikan wanted to open the door to go out with Nagito, but Izuru raised his hand. "Tsumiki and Komaeda, you will stay here until I finish."

They stopped, listening.

Izuru put his hand down. "You did many things that make you monsters. It's a lot coming from me because I'm not fully human myself. That's why it's so pathetic to see you break. You're supposed to be fighting for hope, not fighting with each other. Komaeda destroyed Towa city, and that's his sin. None of you stopped him then, so you have no right to complain about it now. Am I making myself clear?"

Someone muttered something. A few people nodded, avoiding Izuru's deadly gaze.

"I asked: am I making myself clear?" He wasn't screaming, but the power in his voice hit them all almost physically.

"Yes, Izuru," Peko nodded. "We're sorry."

"Good. Now, I want to ask you all something. Do you know when was the last time that Hajime slept?"

No one answered him, but through the room came a confused whisper.

"Kuzuryu, do you know when was the last time he slept?" Izuru came a few steps closer to the yakuza. "Hanamura, when did he eat everything you gave him? Nidai, how many hours did he work for the past week? Anyone? Someone knows?"

"Two days ago, I talked to him, and he promised to rest," Nagito stated with a weak voice.

"Oh, I'm so glad you did that because that gives you the answer to my question, right?" Izuru mocked. "Answering, the last time he slept 8 hours was 26 days ago. The last time he ate a full meal was 18 days ago, and when it comes to hours, he has been working? I've lost count."

No one had an answer to that. Everyone knew that Hajime was doing way more than he should, but this was deadly. How was he living like this?

"Hinata loves you," Izuru continued with a cold, heartless voice. "He loves you all more than he should, which I understand why, but I don't support. And because you all can't get yourselves together, he does the work you should be doing, destroying a body that is also mine. I won't allow that. If it's necessary, I'll take full control of it, just like before the Neo-World Program, just like now, and he won't be able to push me away, even though right now, he's trying so hard to do so. I suggest you make sure that he isn't making his work four times too many, just because you're all so slow. Is that clear?"

"Yes. We're sorry." Mahiru stated on behalf of them all. She was the most responsible of them all.

“Chiaki would’ve been disappointed,” he only added.

Hajime's body fell lifelessly without a response, and Nagito, despite the weak pain, threw himself forward, almost catching him. The brunette was barely breathing for a couple of seconds, not responding to Komaeda's words, and making some people come closer. He finally took a deep breath, almost choking on air, and crawled away from everyone, shaking.

"Hey! Hey, hey, Hajime, it's okay, you're back," Nagito reassured, but Hinata shook his head, muttering. He pressed his back against the wall, pulling his hair and staring at the floor, trying to get the sense of reality again. Everything was spinning, and the feeling of being suppressed by a powerful mind to a point where he barely existed didn't leave him even now.

"He promised he won't do that ever again," he repeated over and over, trying to calm his breath, but instead, it kept getting faster and faster, making him dizzy. "He fucking promised..."

"Hajime, can you hear me?" Nagito insisted, and when Hinata nodded, he continued. "You have to focus, okay? He's gone now. You're back in reality. Breathe, please."

Hinata focused on the world around him, trying to forget the feeling of not existing under Kamakura's strength. Nagito's voice helped. If Kamakura didn't leave him in that state, he maybe would've noticed how much it helped, but now, he only focused on breathing.

He slowly lifted himself, even though some of his friends protested. They stopped when they noticed that he doesn't care, and they let him walk past them. Hajime was barely standing, and everyone knew that. They didn't want to get in the way, though, especially after Izuru's speech.

"We're starting the work tomorrow, at 8 am sharp," he muttered near the door. "I don't want everybody to come, so set who will be in the first group and who will change them after."

"Hajime, are you sure that this-" 

"Yes, Nekomaru, I'm sure."

He walked out the door, closing it behind. 

"We should make sure that he's okay," Sonia pointed out.

Akane frowned. "He doesn't want to talk about it. And also, who else is going to do it? I don't know about you, but I don't want to have another friendly chat with Kamukura."

They all nodded. Usually, Akane wasn't the one to say things like that, but they all had the same thought.

Instead, Fuyuhiko turned to Nagito.

"I'm..." he hesitated, "...sorry."

The lucky student blinked twice. "It's okay. Worse things happened, and I get what you meant. I deserved it," he chuckled.

"You didn't," Peko shook her head. "We're all responsible for ourselves. You're also an Ultimate, and we should treat you as such."

Komaeda sighed. He wanted to believe in her words, but it wasn't easy. Instead, he changed the subject. "I can talk to him. I know Kamukura a bit longer, so even if they fight again, he might listen."

A few people nodded, so he sighed. “But tomorrow. They probably need time.”

***

“What are you doing here, Nagito?” Hajime put down the wood he was holding and turned to the lucky student.

“It’s 7:50 and you’re already doing the work,” he pointed out in response. “And what’s with the eyepatch?”

The red eye was covered with a medical eyepatch, probably from the hospital. He never wore it before.

“Nothing, it just felt right,” Hinata avoided the answer, looking somewhere in the space. “You shouldn’t come today, you need rest.”

“Allow me to ignore that when it’s coming from you.” Nagito picked up part of the materials Hajime was carrying. “Now come on, you need any help you can get, and I know I’m not much, but still, that’s something.”

Hinata hesitated before joining him. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Hajime, the only thing I want you to worry about now, is yourself,” Nagito chuckled. “How about we talk later today? The others are coming, and I’m sure you want to focus.”

“…sure if that’s what you want.”

Hinata didn’t want to admit it, but he needed to talk to someone, at least once. And he was right. Many people were coming with Nekomaru and Akane leading them. Some of them carried tools, some just water and things that would help them go through the day. It wasn’t anything new to them, so they started out quickly and smoothly.

They changed shifts around 2 pm, going to Teruteru to save them. He quickly showed them a full dinner that filled everyone, making everything seem pink and beautiful. They were lucky to have the Ultimate chef with them.

Hajime went back to his cottage to take a shower as soon as they finished, and most of the others followed in his footsteps. He was undeniably tired. Sweat and dirt almost merged into his skin at this point, and no matter what he did, he felt heavy and slow.

Maybe that was the reason why he fell asleep the minute he sat down with the paperwork.

***

Hinata opened his eyes, denying in his head that he blinked and suddenly everything was dark outside. They were supposed to get him soon after the dinner, but they probably saw through the window that he’s asleep and they let him stay.

They shouldn’t have, but now there was nothing he could do about it.

“How about we talk later today?” He remembered Nagito’s words and sighed.

If he was being honest, he didn’t want to do the paperwork and he had some time left. He wanted to go outside, without any specific purpose. He hasn’t done it in so long he didn’t realize he missed it. And when the cold, night air hit his face, he realized that even more.

After a couple of minutes of walking around, he ended up at the beach, burying his feet in the wet sand. It was… nice, standing there, listening to the calming rhythm of the ocean. Everything about this moment - the smell of salt in the air, the feeling of sand under him, the wind blowing in his face - was perfect enough for him to forget everything.

Almost.

“Hello there,” someone said from behind.

“Nagito? Hi, is there anything you need help with?” Hinata turned around to see the lucky student in a loose shirt, without his usual coat, smiling softly.

“Always thinking about others, aren’t you?” Komaeda laughed quietly and sat next to Hajime. “I wanted to check on you, that’s all. And also, it’s a beautiful night, what else could I need?”

Hinata joined him on the sand. “I’m fine, you don’t have to worry.”

“And really?”

“What do you mean?”

Nagito sighed. “I mean what happened yesterday. I know Izuru enough to know that something really pushed him off the edge, and I’m pretty sure you don’t feel any better.”

“It’s nothing,” Hajime denied, laughing. “We still have work tomorrow, you should rest.”

“If it’s nothing, take off the eyepatch,” Komaeda suggested and Hinata tensed up.

He stayed silent for a minute before answering. “Okay, you caught me. I don’t want to look at him.”

“Why?”

“ _ Why? _ Do you even have to ask?” He groaned. “Ever since he was created, I was a prisoner in my own head, I was barely aware of my own existence, and  _ nothing _ I did changed it. I couldn’t fight, I couldn’t do anything. And I was back to that because he felt the need to show how dominant he fucking is.”

Nagito looked at him, thinking about what to say for a second. “Are you scared of him?”

“No. Yes. Maybe. Ugh, I don’t even know.” Hinata rubbed his eye. “He’s disturbing. I wouldn’t trust him if I met him, and I still don’t trust him even when he’s around every second. I don’t know what to think.”

“You don’t have to know,” Nagito smiled weakly. “In fact, I’d be very surprised if you knew.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” he started, leaning back, looking at the sky, “you were suddenly thrown into an unimaginable situation, first seeing your identity vanish, then going through the whole killing game just to find out that they did everything they could to destroy you. Probably no one on earth has ever gone through what you did. No one expects you to immediately get everything together.”

Hajime closed his eyes and sighed. “When you put it like that it sounds worse than it actually is.”

“I don’t think so. I think you’re just ignoring your pain because you don’t consider it valid, seeing that your friends are also suffering.”

Hinata suddenly opened his eyes wide, staring at Nagito with slight shock. “Well, that was direct.”

“Did I say something wrong?” Komaeda tilted his head, looking back at Hajime.

“N-no, you just surprised me, that’s all.”

“I’m sorry then.”

“Don’t be.” Hajime looked at the stars and Komaeda followed him. “Maybe you’re right. But also, you all went through much more, and if I can be of any help, I will, it doesn’t matter at what cost. I care about you all and I hate how hurt you all were.”

“That’s not true.” Nagito’s voice was more serious than usual, he sounded like he was absolutely certain of his words. “You amaze me with your strength, Hajime, but still, comparing someone’s pain to yours is pointless.”

“You all need someone to be with you-”

“And you do too.”

They stayed silent for a moment. Hajime looked down at the sea, then at the sand in front of him with a frowned face. He didn’t expect this from Komaeda, and now he wasn’t exactly sure how to respond. His friend didn’t look like he needed an answer, though. He stared at the moon with a slight smile that never left his face. Why was he even doing this? He was probably startled by Kamukura and what he was capable of. Hajime didn’t blame him, it was a completely normal reaction.

He felt something touch his arm, and at first, he flinched at the sudden sensation, but then he quickly got used to the warm hand that slowly started to rub his skin. He sighed and covered it with his own, subconsciously leaning against Nagito. It was strangely comforting - feeling another body near, feeling slow strokes on his arm, feeling in place.

He wondered what this feeling was.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have participated in the Kamukura project,” he sighed. “Without… him the Tragedy wouldn’t-”

“The Tragedy is Junko’s fault, not his.” Nagito sounded... annoyed? Hajime didn’t expect that. “If he haven’t joined that  _ bitch _ , everything would’ve played out the same. Izuru caused so much less despair than any of us, and he helped Makoto get us into the New World Program.”

“If I haven’t participated, though-”

“Then they would’ve chose someone else. I’m sure they had second options.”

Hinata groaned. “Ugh, maybe.”

“I’m pretty sure he affected your personality, but you should understand that this goes both ways. You affected his personality as well. If it was anyone else, the Future Foundation probably wouldn’t be able to convince him to help. If it was anyone else, he wouldn’t show emotions yesterday. If it was anyone else, he wouldn’t have cried when Chiaki died.”

Hajime flinched. “I’m not sure how you know all that.” Nagito laughed in response.

“During the Tragedy, we managed to get to know each other a little bit. It was… a strange experience.”

“I can imagine," he paused. “I see what you mean, though,” the brunette hesitated. “This all is… strange. If he wanted to, he could suppress me again, and I wouldn’t be able to fight no matter what. It’s terrifying, knowing that he has the power to erase me at any moment. I’m trapped, with no way out, no hope, everything is just…” his vision blurred and he covered his face, feeling first tears. “I’m sorry.”

“You have no reason to apologize,” Nagito murmured in Hinata’s hair, hugging him. “Your trauma is not your fault, Hajime. You’re so strong to endure all of this.” He kept reassuring him, whispering comforting phrases, hoping that Hinata will understand that he’s not alone, that he never will be.

There was something strange about crying in your friend's arm in the middle of the night, on a beach, trying to escape the monsters from your own head. But certainly, soft warmth radiating from Nagito and this oddly specific way that he understood things was something that Hajime could get used to.

With no way of telling how much time had actually passed, Hinata pulled away, avoiding Komaeda’s kind gaze. “Thank you, I really shouldn’t worry you with all this,” he murmured, hoping that he won’t notice his slightly flushed cheeks in the dark.

“It’s nothing,” Nagito laughed again, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m glad someone like me could be of any help.”

They went back to watching the sky once again, feeling like the tension they didn’t know existed disappeared, allowing them to finally breathe. Hajime never expected this to happen and Komaeda only had a feeling. Either way, they felt closer to each other. One of many walls between them broke down, and it gave a relief they didn’t expect.

“Hey, can I ask you for something?” Nagito suddenly broke the silence. Hajime glanced at him.

“Sure, I’m all ears.”

“Don’t think of him as a monster. Please.”

Hinata turned to him, surprised, only to witness a sad smile and something shiny in Komaeda’s eyes. He didn’t look away from the stars.

“What do you mean?”

Nagito sighed. “I mean that it’s easy to forget that’s Izuru is human. He doesn’t think the way we do, and while his feelings differ from the ones most of us experience, he still has them. He cares and fears just as we do, he just doesn’t understand it as well as he could. Please, give him time to show that properly.”

Hajime thought for a second before nodding slowly. Even though Nagito didn’t seem to look at him, he understood. They continued looking at the stars.

And the stars looked back at them.


End file.
